The lucky one
by panemaniatic
Summary: Madge is a 25 year old rich fashion designer. She finds out her boyfriend cheated on her, and that a new guy entered to work being her new partner. What would happen when she discovers that he likes her?


**Hi this is my new story, hope you like it! **

**All credits go to the amazing Suzane Collins.**

* * *

****Madge`s POV

I open my eyes and see everything white. I almost forgot that I moved from house and I need to paint, put some furniture. I stand up and put on my pair of slippers, I walk to the rest room and take a shower, as soon as I`m out I decide to wear a pink dress, some high heels, and a white coat. I put everything on and look at my reflection in the mirror, I fix my dress and dry my hair, I put it in a pony tail with a braid on one side of it. I walk out of my dresser and take my bag and my keys. I walk to the door and make my way to the elevator, I press the button and wait for it checking my phone. The elevator opens and it has a weird odor, like too much perfume, that makes me sneeze. I get out of the elevator still checking my phone, I didn`t notice the wet floor so I slide, but before I fall down someone catches me I open my eyes and see that is my neighbor, Thom.

"You were about to fall," He says looking to my deep blue eyes dreamily, he has a crush on me but I have a boyfriend right now so he knows he has no chance.

"Thanks Thom," I say but he`s still staring at my eyes. "may I stand up?"

"Oh yes sorry," He says and shakes his head returning to reality. I stand up and fix my dress, as soon as I finished I star walking to the front doors. "Have a great day Madge!" He shouts before I leave, so the only thing I can do is wave a good bye to him.

I tell the bellboy so he can bring me my car, gold Maserati, I smile when I see my car come and get in.

"Thanks Dave," The bellboy and I have been friends since a week or so that I came to live here, I live in a department building, the penthouse. I insert the keys, and accelerate. I turn on the radio and Made in the USA by Demi Lovato is playing. I decide to stop for a quick look with my boyfriend. I make my way to his house and when I arrive the song is over. I take my keys and my bag, I get out of the car and open the door with the key he gave me. I walk in and I hear giggles, that`s weird, when I walk to his room to see if he`s still asleep I find him leaking other girls tongue on the bed, he notices me and backs off.

"Madge I swear you that I don`t know this girl!" He says, I see that he`s lying.

"Who`s this girl?!" I ask frustrated

"Who`s that girl?!" Asks the other one still on bed with one of his shirts on. "YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE SINGLE!"

"I TAUGHT YOU WERE WITH ME!" I shout harshly "You asshole! We`re over!" I throw him his keys to his chest and run out of his room, before I can leave the house he stops me and kisses me harshly, I try to back off but I can`t he grabbed my hands and tie them with his, them he starts sliding one down my back but before he gets to my butt I step with my high heel on his foot, he screams in pain.

"I expected more of you Damon!" And with that I leave sobbing his house. I run to my car and drive to work, crying on my car, I can`t believe he did to me this! I taught he loved me! There`s no way I can love again. I stop in a red light and text to my best friend Katniss, maybe she can help me with this. I keep driving `till I get to my work`s building, I park my car and get out of it, still sobbing. I walk to the elevator and press the lobby button. I wait `till it opens and I see a new guy that I`ve never see before, he has grey eyes and shiny brown hair, he`s wearing a full tuxedo that makes his muscles pop. I walk in trying to not look weird. We keep in an awkward silence `till he says.

"Why are you crying?" I just shake my head and start playing with a bracelet that I have. "You know, telling someone sometimes works." I keep focused on the bracelet and that`s when the doors open and I walk as fast as I can to leave the elevator. I see one of my greatest friends and Katniss`s boyfriend, the mail-guy Peeta. I try to walk faster so he didn`t notice me and I can get to my office, but I guess the odds hate me, he takes me by the hand and turns me around.

"What`s up?" He asks

"Damon," I whisper shyly

"What did that asshole did?" He says a little angry

I shake my head.

"Madge," He stars "you know that if you don`t tell me you`ll tell Katniss, and she`ll tell me one way or another." I know that.

I sigh "Okay, but not here," We start walking to my office and sit in a couch.

"Now tell me," He says seriously

"Well," I sob "I decide to go to visit him this morning, and when I walk to his room to see if he was still sleeping I found him kissing with another girl."

"I always had a bad feeling about him," He says and shakes his head.

"I know, he even sometimes wanted to use me for bed but I refuse, he`s just a player and I was about to fall in the joke," More tears stream my face, I still remember that many times he instead and slapped me, but he always told me he was sorry and I stupidly forgive him.

"He doesn`t deserve you," He starts "you`re a great woman that doesn`t need an asshole like him, you deserve something better."

I grin "Thanks Peeta, Katniss is lucky to have you," Katniss and Peeta are madly in love, they have been dating for 3 years.

"You are my friend Madge, you know Katniss and I consider you a sister," He says and gives me a big hug

"Thanks Peeta," We back off and I rub my eyes. "I should go to work." We stand up from the coach.

"Me too," He hands me a handkerchief and I blow my nose "Oh wanted me to tell you that a new guy entered to work today he would be your parter. His name is Gale and you need to welcome him."

I nod "Could you please tell him to come to my office so I can talk to him?" I ask, I wanna know my new parter, the last one was a jerk he just came here for money.

"Yep. You should fix a bit your make up," He whispers the last part

"Thanks," I say embarrassed

* * *

**Tell me what did you think on your reviews please.**

**All credits go to the amazing Suzane Collins.**


End file.
